Necessity
by Pinkuro
Summary: Kira was everything Raito ever wanted, needed, and loved. Even if the former controls and abuses his body and mind in the worst possible way. Kira/Raito yaoi/abuse/oneshot


Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine.

Warnings: yaoi, oneshot, not properly beta read, torture, brainwashing, abuse, uuuh a little sad!fluffy

Rating: M, just to be sure.

Pairing: Kira/Raito

Summary: Kira was everything Raito ever wanted, needed, and loved. Even if the former controls and abuses his body and mind in the worst possible way.

Pinku: Just something to cheer me up. I'm kinda down about fics and all…

x

x

x

Necessity

x

x

x

Raito remembered the first time he ever met Kira.

It was when he first touched the Death Note.

But it wasn't a voice or anything like that. It was a sensation, a feeling, a fast heartbeat he was sure it didn't belong to him. That same heartbeat that made him kept the notebook although he was sure it was just a prank.

The first time he actually saw Kira, was when the young man killed the first time; When he wrote the first name on the book. That night he had a nightmare.

That nightmare was Kira.

The first time they talked to each other, was when they link was connected, to never be separated again. It was when he killed the second victim.

"_Raito… Raito…" __ He thought he'd heard as he threw up. _

And then, that first heartbeat he had when he first touched came back. Kira was always with him since then, even if it had been only a feeling, telling, suggesting what he should to do.

Every time he wrote a name in the notebook, he knew he was becoming further and further from his old self, and he knew he couldn't control it. He couldn't control what he was becoming, and he couldn't control himself.

And then, at night, he appeared in his dreams, always in the form of a nightmare_. Kira._

_Heavy breath. __He could tell it was his. He couldn't move. He opened his eyes and realized it was because he was chained to a bed. His ankles, his tights, his hips, his arms, his neck, and forehead._

"_Hi Raito..." He looked from the corner of his eyes. If he didn't know he'd think it was a mirror, imaging himself. But it wasn't, he knew it wasn't, and he knew exactly who it was without ne__eding to be presented._

_Kira bended over __him, kneeling; It was only then Raito realized he was naked, and so as Kira. Because then former thrust him. _

_Raito screamed. _

_But it didn't finish. Like every night that was only the first part. For the second, which was about to come, he would needed some tools. But this night he already had. Raito was chained had to toe. So Kira just made sure it was very tight. More than he would handle. _

_And since that was his world, that would get tighter and tighter, as he twisted Raito from inside. _

Of course Raito never resisted. He never tried to. He couldn't. He didn't want to. Because Kira was everything he had. His father only had eyes for his work, his mother only cared for his good grades, his sister used him to learn everything she didn't, the girls, and everybody else only cared for his intelligence and beauty. He had nothing besides Kira. Because he liked him for what he was. Whoever that was, and Kira would never leave him.

Kira also gave him a reason to live when everything he thought was how rotten the world was. When he thought humanity was practically hopeless.

He didn't even care when Kira started voicing in his mind.

"_The FBI?" He wondered mentally. _

"_You need to kill them you know? They're evil. They will destroy our new world"_

"_Bu-" Raito was interrupted when he wanted to argue._

"_Raito-kun…Did I ever lied to you?" _

"_No, bu-" __He was interrupted again. _

"_Did something I told you, direct or indirectly, ever lacked to happen?" _

"_No, but agai-"_

"_Did, anything I told you, or that we did together turned out to be bad?" _

_Raito sighed. He knew Kira was right. "No"_

"_Then why don't you believe in me?" _

_Raito pondered for a moment. "Yeah, you right. They'll die, soon" _

Of course Raito knew he was being manipulated. After those terrible nightmares he had at night, Kira acted very nicely at day, making Raito think he wasn't that bad. That was a form of brainwashing. Not that he cared. He was happier as he had ever been.

And then it continued. Soon even though Raito knew he was the one commanding his body, it seemed Kira was the one controlling his mind. It was weird and he didn't know how to describe. Sometimes he compared as an addiction – he was addicted to Kira, other times to hypnosis – like in those movies and cartoons that the hypnosed person did everything the hypnoser told.

When Raito lost his memory, he didn't notice, but he felt empty. He wasn't as happy as he was before.

And that's the reason that, when he touched the death note, regaining his memories, he didn't even mind when Kira took over his whole body, controlling not only his mind anymore. He had realized that feeling, and didn't want to feel it again.

And so the night ritual began once again. Every night he was pulled apart in a different way.

He had missed that.

He wanted that.

He needed that.

He loved that.

And Raito didn't care what Kira did to him back

Because Kira was his reason to live, he would never abandon him.

And together they would build a new, better, world, and nothing would be able to pull apart.

They would be together to death.

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

Pinku: Okay I have no idea if this is good or bad… It's my first Kira/Raito (by myself), I wanted to a different point of view, every kira/raito I read Kira manipulates Raito without him wanting and Raito hates Kira or something like that… and as I said above, I'm a kinda down, so don't be surprised if I delete this… mainly if I feel it's crap (what probably is) or that nobody liked… so… review and cheer me up?


End file.
